The Last Cats
by Firestarlover123
Summary: The twolegs have disappeared. That thought repeated in three cats' minds. Three housepet cats unknown to each other, that have to cooperate and learn to like each other in order to survive. (My first crossover even though it may not look like it at first. A crossover between The Last Dogs and Warriors. Rated Teen in case.)
1. Vocabulary

_**~Cat Vocabulary~**_

* * *

_Beast- (Mostly used by Dark) former housepets._

_Calmer- Trainer or sometimes vet_

_Car-lengths- Large amounts of space, about as large as a car_

_Foodplace- The street with the most houses, a neighborhood_

_Housepet- Like a kittypet or a cat owned by humans (Tamers)._

_Master- Mysterious animal (presumed a cat) who runs the raiders and only those related to him, the leaders, or the true have seen him._

_Punishment Realm- When you are doing punishments. And also known as a junkyard where the punished sleep._

_Raiders- Cats who steal from housepets or housepets, sometimes harming cats who get in their way._

_Stopper- Vet._

_Sunrens- Days._

_Tamers- Twolegs or rather, humans, and otherwise known to housepets as owners._

_The Great Disappearance- When the twolegs (Tamers or humans/owners) left their pets behind and were suddenly gone._

_True (or referred to as the true)- Cats who have been promoted by Master and they do not do all of the work like the housepets in raider groups._


	2. Rose and Rozalyn

_**~Chapter 1, Rose and Rozalyn~**  
_

Rose's POV~

Rose awoke from her deep slumber hours, perhaps days, after Mary had cooed her to sleep. The first thing Rose noticed was that it was silent. _Is it Sunday? _Rose thought, _Have I slept that long? _"Ruff! Ruff!" Charon, the dog yelped.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked after no twoleg came to quiet Charon.

"Grrr." Charon growled, jumping up and down, pawing at the cabinet. The she-cat, Rose, leaped down onto the floor from where she usually slept, on top of the kitchen counter, in the corner. There was no food in Charon's bowl. _Strange._ Rose pondered as Mary always left food in the bowl, for Charon and Rose to eat. Luckily, Rose had watched Mary get out the food from the cabinet below the sink.

"Charon! Open the cabinet!" Rose commanded, hoping the dog would listen. Charon's ears perked at the sound of his name but he did nothing. The she-cat shook her head good-naturedly. Then she leaped up towards the cabinet flying fast, paw outstretched but missed by an whisker. Rose tucked into what she hoped was a rolling position as she crashed into the hallway carpet. "Ouch!" Rose yowled as she rolled into a wall.

Charon ran over and pinned the she-cat down licking her face, slobbering all over her. "Woof! Ruff, woof!"

Rose figured that was how Charon asked if she was alright, so she replied. "I'm okay Charon." Shakily, she stood. "I'm okay." Rose repeated, trying to reassure herself. _First-aid._ Rose looked for those words, as Mary used that to help housepets like her heal when they're hurt and Rose felt pain striking like lightning up and down her shoulder.

"Need a little help Rose?" A beautiful yet ragged she-cat asked from the window, holding the kit in her jaws.

Rozalyn's POV~

Rozalyn saw the she-cat crash into that wall through the window. She understood some dog, so the dog, Charon, it sounded like, was yelping for help. "Rose! First-aid, Rose!" Charon yelped. Clearly, the dog was worried about the she-cat and needed a first-aid kit. There was one laying outside in the bushes, that Rozalyn had scavenged. The she-cat outside leaped down from the window and into the bushes, grabbing the first-aid kit.

Then, leaping onto the window, Rozalyn called out to the she-cat. "Need a little help?" Then quickly added, "Rose?"

The other she-cat stared at Rozalyn in disbelief. "How do you know my name?!" Rose demanded.

Rozalyn jumped into the room with ease, landing in front of the suspicious she-cat. "Hmm, what ever happened to a simple thank you? After all, I brought you this kit."

"Who are you?! And how do you know my name? How did you know I wanted that?!" The she-cat hissed. Charon bared his teeth at Rozalyn.

"Rozalyn. And your dog, Charon." Rozalyn stated smoothly, opening the packet by dragging the zipper with her jaws.

"Liar!'' Rose spat, trying to leap up and defend herself. Rozalyn sighed, picking up the bandages and giving them to Rose.

"No one ever believes me. I don't understand all 'dog', you know. Only some, maybe most." Rozalyn cleaned her fur, quite used to that kind of thing.

Rose watched Rozalyn carefully. "Charon, is she to believe?" The dog nodded and the she-cat collapsed in pain. "Will you help me Rozalyn?"

"Where does it hurt Rose? And thank you for believing me." Rozalyn smiled, ready to wrap the bandages around the cat.

"My leg." Rose moaned, Charon licking the she-cat's fur.

"Okay. This might hurt." Rozalyn warned, grasping the end of the bandage and pulling it around the she-cat's leg tight. Rose gave a little gasp of pain but relaxed almost instantly.

"Thank you. That feels much better." Rose smiled. The other she-cat seemed to be thinking about something. "Rozalyn, can you speak dog? Perhaps ask Charon to open that cabinet over there?" Rose pointed with her tail.

Rozalyn nodded. She could speak a little dog. Rozalyn took a deep breath and talked to Charon in a series of rough, hoarse, barks.

Though Rose seemed completely relaxed. "An amazing ability." The she-cat commented once Rozalyn was done and Charon was prancing over to the cabinet.

"Thanks. Although most cats seem a little spooked at the ability but you seemed completely relaxed. Why was that?" Rozalyn wondered. Rose shrugged. "I suppose it's because you knew it was coming."

A few moments later, the cabinet was open and a cat food sack fell from it with others behind it. "Yay!" Rose cheered, and despite her leg, raced over to the bag, tearing it open with her teeth.

"Potential spot for raiders." Rozalyn commented.

"What?" Rose gulped. "What are they?"

"Cats who steal from houses, taking and eating the food, hurting anyone that get in their way." Rozalyn informed Rose grimly. Rose stared at Rozalyn with shock and whimpered. "Don't worry, there are measures to take against them and they don't strike until dusk begins."

"What are the measures?" Rose asked, flicking her tail worriedly.

"Number one: Close windows and lock them. Do the same to doors. Number two: Hide all food. Number three: Hide yourselves and keep completely quiet until sunrise." Rozalyn recited, almost as if she knew them ever since she was a kit. "Oh, and if you have curtains or blinds, close them unless they are already closed.

"The blinds are closed." Rose mewed. "At least in here and the kitchen. Oh, and except the one you came through."

"Probably how you survived. Where did you sleep?" Rozalyn asked, running to the window she had got in, closing it, and locking it.

"Here, I'll show you." Rose meowed quietly as Rozalyn pulled down the blinds over that window. Rose then led Rozalyn to her bed in the corner of the counter.

"Hmm." Rozalyn mewed. "Take me to the all the doors and windows, anything accessible."

* * *

Rose's POV~

After Rose and Rozalyn finished everything downstairs, they moved on to the upstairs. _Wow._ Rose thought. _Things really have changed while I slept._ Rose led Rozalyn up to Mary's bedroom, almost the only room upstairs except a bathroom, closet, and a storage room. All the blinds were closed, everything strangely devoid, devoid of action, sign of anything alive. _Maybe Mary wanted to keep things clean?_ Rose thought worriedly.

"Don't forget to look under the blinds and make sure the windows are shut tight and locked." Rozalyn's voice snapped Rose out of her thoughts. Rose nodded idly and pushed a blind up to look under it. The window was open just a crack. Rose pawed at the window so it would go down. Then she turned the lock handle with her jaws. Rozalyn had finished most of the windows and Rose leaped down from the window. "You seem lost in thought." Rozalyn commented.

"Yes Rozalyn, I am. I can't find out where Mary went." Rose confessed to her companion.

"Mary?" Rozalyn cocked her head.

"My owner. She's gone."

Rozalyn looked concerned. "How long were you sleeping?"

"Why? And I don't know." Rose answered, equally concerned.

"You don't know anything?" Rozalyn wondered aloud.

"Yes I do! I know my own name!" Rose defended herself.

"I'm sorry Rose! I didn't mean it like that! I meant you don't know anything about the Great Disappearance?"

"No. And it's okay." _But what's the Great Disappearance?_ Rose wondered.

Perhaps Rozalyn saw the spark of wonder in her eyes or maybe she felt Rose had to know about the Great Disappearance, for Rozalyn answered the very exact question in Rose's mind. "The Great Disappearance is when the twolegs suddenly left us, no cat knows why. But they were gone one day and now cats have to fend for themselves."

"Mary left me? But she was the most caring, loving twoleg in the world. She wouldn't just leave Charon and I alone." Rose meowed.

"But cats say that the ones who didn't leave were forced. At least your owner cared about you enough to leave you a good supply of food." Rozalyn sighed, her soft, caring, little sigh.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, wondering why Rozalyn said 'at least _your_ owner'.

Rozalyn frowned, turning away from Rose. "Come on, we have a few more rooms to go, right?"

"Yeah, but the bathroom and closet don't have any windows. I'll get Charon and a sack of food, then I'll show you where we can sleep." Rose mewed, thinking about why Rozalyn wanted to avoid that one subject.

After Rose had gotten the food sack, and Rozalyn had cooed Charon upstairs, Rose was ready to show her companion the storage room. "Will you carry this Rozalyn?" Rose asked, dropping the sack of food. "Charon will come."

"Okay." Rozalyn mewed, Rose running up some steps and biting into a cord, bringing the cord down.

"Welcome to the storage room! The best place we can sleep! No windows and lots of things to hide in!" Rose announced, motioning with her tail around the junk and box-filled room.

Rozalyn smiled, after dropping the sack of food behind a broken lamp. "It's usually called an attic." Rozalyn again cooed Charon into the attic, Rose pulling the cord back to close the trapdoor.

"Perfect." Rose and Rozalyn mewed at the same time. Rose was about to ask why she had avoided telling her about that one subject when she yawned. Then they both curled up with Charon, all worries lost, and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Raiders

_**~Chapter 2, Raiders~**_

_**Rider's POV~**_

"I'm sick and tired of all this scavenging!" I protested to Fire, my mate.

"Well, I'm sick and tired of your whining housepet!" Quin hissed.

"You're not much better _Quin._" I replied, shooting him a dirty glare.

"Stop it you two!" Fire screeched.

"Look at you, you haven't even earned your _real_ name." I ignored my mate's cries. Quin was an idiot.

"Neither have you!" Quin replied sharply.

"But at _least_ mine fits in!" I scoffed.

"Fits in? How does a name like _Rider_ fit in? Once we're true, we're named after objects, elements!"

"At least it's not as housepet as _Quin!"_

"_SILENCE!"_ The leader of our hideout, Smoke, yowled. "I'm going to report this to Master if you two don't quit it and you'll never get your name! Do you want that housepets? Or do you want to be respected, feared, one of the best?"

"I'm sorry for our misbehavior." I whispered, drooping my tail and lowering my head, like Quin.

Smoke nodded. "That's the way true act, now don't they Fire?" He asked my mate.

"Yes. Not fighting, arguing, and boasting." She said with an edge in her tone, warning me that she had the freedom to leave a housepet with no shame.

"Punishments for the both of you. Quin started it, and you continued Rider. But I shall leave Rider with just the punishment of doing double guarding duties, and raiding each night for three sun-rens. Quin, you shall receive a greater punishment for starting the fight." Smoke meowed, flicking his tail and beckoning Quin to follow him.

"You were being stupid, Rider. I don't go for stupid mates, I go for strong and smart ones. Now you better step up your game or it'll count against you next round." My mate, Fire, mewed, wrapping her tail around her paws indignantly.

"Does life revolve around having the perfect mate?" I asked, annoyed.

"Shame comes to those who leave a true mate when they are true. So I must find a good cat to be mates with. One strong, smart, and trust-worthy. One that will do anything for me." Fire recited.

"Still, you don't need the _perfect _mate!" I retorted. "All cats are strong, mentally or physically. All cats are smart, , whether it comes to plans, hunting, fighting, ideas, or just being cunning. Any cat who would be a cat's mate has to be trust-worthy, otherwise, you would be blind. And any cat that loves another cat and becomes mates, will do anything for their mate!" I stood up. "It's just plain logic Fire. Look around you. See life as it really is. Beautiful, loving, and caring are all what life is meant to be. Don't live in the past, nor future, live in the present and maybe you'll see life. Life as it really is."

Fire stared at me in shock. I walked away, deciding that Fire wasn't for me until she changed. Changed for the better. Duke met me at the edge of the dens. "What were you thinking?" He asked, in wonder.

"I'm not her mate until she changes for the better. Fire is not the center of the world. Yet she acts like she is. She feels that whoever her mate is has to be perfect, her slave. Cats are free, to do whatever they want. Even if the Tamers have disappeared, along with their food. We need to learn, to survive on our own until they come back. The Tamer food won't last forever, you know. What's another source of food and how can we get it? Mice, birds, voles, fish, all caught by hunting. That is what we should be doing, instead of robbing innocent cats and harming them if they argue." I answered simply.

Duke's mouth was gaping wide and he was staring at something behind me, wide-eyed. I turned slowly, prepared for the worst.

And there it was. Smoke was standing behind me, with Fire and Quin beside him. Fire spoke first. "You're right Rider. About everything." I blinked slowly and pawed at the ground.

"True?" I asked, unsure.

"As true as the true can be." Fire answered sensibly.

"I believe you are right too Rider. But Master wouldn't agree. I have seen cats ask him before. It hasn't gone well." Smoke meowed. "Therefore, you are forbidden to do such a thing. And if you do, you shall be exiled. Or worse."

"Why is it forbidden Smoke? Why is Master even the ruler? Has he met any of us except you and Fire? No. So why should we follow him? He doesn't do anything for us. We fend for ourselves, scavenging. Does he send food our way out of kindness? No. So why is he ruler? Tell me why or I will leave." I demanded.

Smoke gazed into my eyes wistfully. "If only you were the Master Rider, you would be a great one." He whispered.

"Tell him why Smoke." Fire meowed slowly.

"Listen Rider. This is the truth." Smoke lowered his voice until it was little more than a mumble. "Cats are afraid of him Rider. That's why no cat dares to confront him. And if you defy him or argue, well, it won't go well for any of us."

"Why are cats afraid?" I asked boldly.

"That is for another time Rider." Smoke mewed softly.

Duke had held his breath the whole time and now he let it out in a long exhale, then gulping the air. "Why." Duke asked, panting in between breaths. "Won't. You. Tell. Him?" He asked, a small growl edging into his tone.

Smoke did not reply. "Your punishments are shortened Rider. Only for tonight you shall serve in the punishment realm."

Quin grit his teeth. "What about me?" He asked coldly.

"No exceptions Quin." Smoke answered calmly.

"Well, I'm going to start raiding. Better to start early than late." I mewed, instantly regretting my words though I wanted to leave the group extremely badly.

"May I go with?" Fire asked quietly.

"Smoke will decide Fire." I responded, padding away from the group quickly. When I was covered by brush, I broke into a run. Away from Smoke, who wouldn't tell me anything, away from Quin, my psycho enemy, away from my friend Duke, and away from Fire, the mate I had dreamed of but now regretting it.

"Where are you going?" Dark, Breeze, and Wind, demanded.

"To raid, sisters of doom." I lowered my voice on the last part.

"What did you say?" They asked, an edge in their tone.

"To raid." I repeated.

"No need to repeat Rider." Wind meowed.

"Isn't it a little early to raid?" Breeze asked sensibly.

"I want to get more food, that's all." I mewed, panic creeping into the edge of my mind.

"Go beast." Dark meowed. Beast was what Dark called us former housepets. When rouges came into the groups, they instantly were accepted. It took less for them to get a true name then it took us housepets. Housepets were thought of as lazy and overfed. Not I. I was kept sleek and never lost my temper. Partly because when any Tamer mentioned the Calmer, I fled outdoors until they gave up. I knew the Calmer was bad and the Stopper was even worse. Stoppers stopped your heart. Before I left my Tamers, they were about to take me to the Stopper. I knew it because the Tamers were quiet, mournful. Whitney, a neighbor warned me of the signs before she was taken. Maybe I would find her someday in this Tamerless world.

My heart ached. I had been running all the way from the park to the Foodplace. Well, that's at least what we called the street with the most houses. The road seemed to go on forever and ever once you were there. And I was almost to the first street section, several car-lengths away from the park. I halted slowly, my chest screaming at me to stop. I stopped, looking for a house that hadn't been raided yet. There was a yellow house that looked like it hadn't been robbed. But the blinds were down and that usually meant everything was locked up. I started to pad towards it, with a flicker of hope that I would find something but a deep dread I wouldn't find what I wanted. I paused outside of the door and heard a loud scraping noise. "I know you're there!" I yowled, despite my lack of breath. "Come out or I will hurt you!" There was a small curse, then nothing. I pushed my forepaws against the door and it swung open.

Then I stepped inside.

**An: Me too Pumpkinfur! I hope you liked this chapter! Should I make a word vocabulary at the front of the story or not? Please review! Meow! :3**


	4. Beware The Hidden

**_~Chapter 3, Beware The Hidden~_**

_**Rose's POV~**_

The door swung open slowly and I gasped. Rozalyn got ready in a defensive stance and I just stood, not realizing that I was shielding the food from view, not realizing anything except this cat was going to hurt me. The cat looked at us. "The door's unlocked." He mewed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Go away Raider!" Rozalyn hissed.

"I prefer Rider." The raider mewed smoothly.

"Don't harm us!" I squeaked finally.

Then in a low and more serious tone, the raider replied. "I won't. Personally, I'm against it." Rider flinched as if someone was listening. "Don't tell anyone or I'm as good as cats in the Punished Realm."

"What's that?" I asked cautiously, yet curiously.

The cat pondered for a moment. "The junkyard as you might call it."

"How should we trust you _raider_?" Rozalyn shot the question at the raider tom.

"You don't I suppose." Rider replied quickly.

"Which one of them do you work for?" Rozalyn shot back.

"Smoke is the leader of my particular group. But I've heard there are many more." Rider responded as quickly as before.

"Not Master?" Rozalyn demanded.

"You know him?" Rider asked curiously.

"Just answer the question _raider._" Rozalyn snapped.

It looked like the tom wanted to snap back but he didn't. "Fire would disapprove." He meowed under his breath but I caught it. _Who was Fire and why would she disapprove?_ I wondered. "No. I am not _True_ yet." Rider spat the word true.

Rozalyn nodded her head with approval and then started to hammer Rider with questions again. "Who is this _Fire? _Is she _True?_ Is she related to Master? What do you know about her?"

"First of all, she's my mate. And yes she is. Yes again. I know she's daughter of Master and cousin of Smoke."

"Unheard of, a True mating with a housepet?"

"She likes to test us and have the privilege to leave us without shame." Rozalyn nodded thoughtfully.

I quietly dragged the food over to a hidden spot. Then I padded back to the pair. "Are you going to harm us or not?" I asked impatiently.

"No, I suppose not. Fighting is not worth food, especially if you can get it by other means." Rider replied, moving towards the door. "But beware the hidden." And with that, the raider disappeared from view.

"Hidden?" I turned to Rozalyn.

"Get the food in the attic. I'll lock the door." Rozalyn turned away.

_Who was there to trust? _I thought as I dragged the food bag up the stairs.

* * *

_I was woken in the night by a loud scraping sound. There were shadows all around. Mary was crying for help and I was alone. "Mary!" I yowled, running towards the sound. _

_"Rose, you must save me! Find me!" Mary's voice echoed in the darkness._

_"I want to! Where are you?" I screeched helplessly._

_"Save me Rose! Save me!" Mary cried out._

_Suddenly, the world was bright again and I could see. Mary was being dragged away by other humans. "Help me Rose! Save me!" She called in distress. _

_The image faded and I was again submerged in darkness. I ran towards where I last saw Mary. A memory from the previous day crowded my view. There was Rider, whispering his final message. "Beware the hidden." Then Rozalyn turning away. The feeling of mistrust and hopelessness. _

_There was a sudden spark of light, like the moon shining on a night of no stars. It came towards me, bright and safe looking. It was a fairly large cat, padding towards me softly. "Who are you?" I asked in confusion. _

_"Call me Moon my friend. I have come to warn you." The white she-cat mewed, crystal blue eyes shining in the darkness._

_"Why?"_

_"Because there are hard times coming. Times of mistrust and hopelessness, like you felt earlier. To avoid detruction and death, you must beware."_

_"Beware what Moon?" I asked quietly._

_"Beware things hidden. Beware the hidden." She mewed as the dream faded to darkness once again. _

* * *

I woke up from my dream, shivering despite the warmth I felt in the room. Rozalyn moved beside me. I turned towards her face. She looked down at the floor, and I looked at her worriedly. "Are you sick?" I asked.

"No Rose. I'm just thinking about something that raider said earlier." Rozalyn answered quietly.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Oh, n-n-nothing Rose. Go back to sleep." Rozalyn said firmly. I shrunk back, hurt. "Please?" She added quickly. I nodded, standing up and padding over to Charon. I curled up beside my doggy companion and closed my eyes, part of no further discussion. After a few moments, I opened my eyes a slit. Rozalyn was sitting upright, staring into the darkness.

Then I turned my gaze away from the she-cat to rest on a small rocking chair. The one Mary used to rock me in, soothe me when I was scared. I wish she was here. She would rock me in the chair softly, pet my fur, and sing a small lullaby. I waited a long while, thinking of a plan. I would get in Mary's rocking chair and dream when Rozalyn's gone to sleep. Rozalyn finally laid down and gentle snores filled the room. _Time for action._ I thought, standing quietly. I padded towards the chair, careful not to step on anything as to wake my companions. Then I leaped into the padded chair, curled up as the chair began to rock, and softly sang Mary's lullaby until all worries were washed from my mind.

_"Dream, little kitty, dream,_  
_Your papa rides the wind, high and free,_  
_Your mama raises the dreamland tree,_  
_And from it fall sweet sleep for thee,_  
_Dream, little kitty, dream,_  
_Dream, little kitty, dream,_

_Dream, little kitty, dream,_  
_The moon shines, gentle and kind,_  
_Stars fly amongst the green,_  
_Drawing snowy clouds, so fluffy and soft,_  
_Dream, little kitty, dream,_  
_Dream, little kitty, dream."_

**An: Thank you Ravenstar0 and thank you Pumpkinfur once again for voting on the last little poll! I hoped you like this chapter! Any ideas for this story may or may not be excepted! Please review!**

**Meow! ;3**


End file.
